villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lambdadelta
Lambdadelta, also known as 'The Witch of the Absolute, '''is a villainess in ''Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Appearance She appears as a little girl (about 12-15 years old). However, she's been around since primordial times. Lambdadelta has short blonde hair, amber eyes and a somewhat alluring hat decorating her head. She wears a completely pink and elaborated outfit (hat, dress, stocking, shoes and dark pink bows all over it). The only exception to this statement are her black long gloves. Then again, she also wears a pumpkin accesory on her dress at the height of the waist. Personality Since the very beggining, Lambdadelta seems to be a very childish character. She is hyperactive and prone to react badly to anything that doesn't go according to her plans. However, it's been revealed that she also possesses a deeper side of her personality. She embodies the concept of hard work and its rewards. Thus, eventually she grants wishes to humans who prove to be worthy of it. Despite that, she probably does so just to fight boredom. She is also characterized by her frivolous and lush romanticism, which she uses to molest Bernkastel. Standing on a higher plane of existence than humans and most witches, Lambdadelta doesn't have a great concept of them. That's why she uses them as mere pieces to play "games" against Bernkastel. From this viewpoint, she isn't particularly evil or wicked, just disregarding for human lifes which she considers ultimately unworthy. Relationships *Bernkastel - friend, rival, lover *Beatrice - sponsor *Battler - sponsor Character She originally held the title of the most powerful witch in the universe, that is, until Bernkastel, (whom she has feelings for), took the title from her. Her goal is to "trap" Bernkastel by making the game between Battler Ushiromiya and Beatrice last for eternity. Thus, allowing her to continue the game with her and the "cruelest witch". She also possessess the ability of "major of certainity," which allows her to kill anyone with absolute result. Gallery Lambdadelta.jpg Lambda.jpg Cross-Lambda.jpg|Ougon Musou Kyoku Trivia *She is very similar to Miyo Takano from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in appearance, personality, and goals. This is likely simply a reference to Higurashi, because the events of Higurashi precede those of Umineko by three years (Higurashi taking place in 1983; Umineko in 1986), and she is said to have lived for a thousand years. **Another similarity would be her name "Lambdadelta" (λδ) which represents thirty-four when using Greek numerals and "Miyo" (三四) can be translated as "three, four" in Japanese, strengthening their connection. In addition, Shannon's real name "Sayo" has a similar lecture to the compound 三四. **The "game" she played with Bernkastel may be the battle that took place in the world of Higurashi with the battle between Rika and Takano being the purpose of the game. However, in both the sound novels and in an interview with Ryukishi07, not only did Lambdadelta not finish reading Higurashi by the time Bernkastel offered to spoil the ending, Ryukishi07 stated that her similarity to Takano was nothing more than a red herring used to throw off readers who read Higurashi first. **In Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa it is heavily implied however that she set the story of Higurashi in motion by granting with certainty Takano's wish to become a god which would explain why Bernkastel always says that she was trapped in a witch's game which was most likely Lambdadelta's certainty. **Also in Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Tsubasa it shows a scene that is implied to be Lambdadelta granting Yasu's wish to become a witch. This is even more heavily implied when the game says that a boy is also called a witch and that asking to be a witch implies nothing about this "person's" gender, suggesting that the person is Yasu and the writer still has not disclosed what Yasu's gender is. *She shares the same distinctive laugh as Satoko Houjou from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, and also as the same penchant for making traps. **Lambdadelta's link to Satoko Houjou is strengthened in Twilight of the Golden Witch, when the pie riddle that stumped Satoko in Higurashi was said by Bernkastel to have been failed by Lambdadelta. Category:Umineko Villains Category:In love villains Category:Witches Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villainesses Category:Time-Travellers Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Amoral Category:Non-Action Category:Recurring villain Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Lord Category:Perverts Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deities Category:Friend of the hero Category:Old Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Sorceress Category:True Neutral